Dessine-moi un mouton
by KartenK
Summary: "Faudra que tu m'apprennes à jouer du crayon un de ces quatre" dit un jour Bucky à Steve, sans s'attendre à ce que ce-dernier débarque en pleine nuit pour un cours improvisé.


« Faudra que tu m'apprennes à jouer du crayon à de ces quatre. » C'était venu plusieurs fois à l'idée de James Buchanan Barnes. Il fallait dire qu'il avait vu Steve Rogers dessiner plus d'une fois. Sitôt que le blond avait deux minutes, et même quand il ne les avait pas, on le retrouvait pensif, dans un coin, en train de griffonner sur un cahier. Il reproduisait souvent Peggy, si bien que Bucky avait observé la jeune femme sous toutes ces formes : de face, de trois quarts, en plongée, rieuse, pensive. Ainsi il avait pu remarquer comme son profil gauche était plus esthétique et la façon dont Steve, lorsqu'il dessinait son profil droit, arrivait beaucoup mieux à retranscrire une émotion. Celui qu'il préférait, c'était ce dessin où l'agent Carter était de dos, des pieds à la tête. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et bien qu'elle ne semblait n'être qu'une silhouette, Steve savait faire en sorte qu'on la reconnaisse autrement que par son chapeau, comme s'il savait capter l'essence de chacun et la reproduire sur papier.

Steve Rogers avait toujours un crayon en main, même quand on lui parlait de la mission à venir. C'était comme s'il pouvait dédoubler son esprit : une partie focalisée sur les ordres, l'autre sur sa main gauche. Avec le temps, Bucky aussi avait appris à dédoubler son attention : d'un côté il alimentait la conversation, de l'autre il ne quittait pas des yeux le poignet de son ami. Parfois, en secret, le brun avait essayé de refaire la même chose. Il pensait qu'à force d'avoir observé, il pourrait facilement reproduire Peggy, lui aussi, et un jour il pourrait même créer ses propres dessins. Mais sa Margaret Carter ressemblait à un caillou poilu, rien à voir avec la magnifique jeune femme. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir compris la technique. Mais il était vrai que les geste de Steve étaient vifs, sûrs d'eux et efficaces. De temps en temps, Bucky travaillait sur un dessin à lui qu'il ne montrerait à Steve que lorsqu'il serait au point. Comme ça, il pourra s'en vanter, rétorquer qu'il n'était peut-être pas Captain America mais que lui aussi savait dessiner, et qu'en plus il avait un bien plus beau sourire.

Oui, il était fasciné par ce dont son ami était capable de faire avec un bout de papier et une mine de plomb. Alors un jour il l'avait dit à haute voix, il avait exprimé comme il aimerait en faire de même, du moins pouvoir dessiner quelque chose à forme humaine. Les mots étaient sortis avec désinvolture, et après coup, il pensait même que Steve n'y avait pas prêté attention. S'il se souvenait bien, le blond lui avait répondu d'un ton moqueur en lui demandant si c'était ça qu'il voulait faire, étudiant en art. Il pensait que ça s'arrêtait là. Après tout, c'était difficile de prévoir quoique ce soit quand on risquait sa vie à chaque instant. Si bien que, oui, l'idée avait continué à germer dans l'esprit de Bucky, mais à l'écart du reste, recouverte par les préoccupations quotidiennes. Quand Steve le réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela avait un rapport avec cette phrase lancée quelques semaines plus tôt. D'ailleurs, sa réaction avait été un grommellement incompréhensible par lequel il avait voulu exprimer ô combien il était ravi d'être réveillé, et ô combien il souhaitait à Steve d'aller se faire foutre. Ce à quoi on lui avait rétorqué de baisser d'un ton, et même -admirez l'ironie- qu'il risquait de réveiller les autres. Et dire que ce gosse était Captain America, que l'Amérique plaçait toute sa confiance en lui, et qu'il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire qu'emmerder le monde à deux heures du matin.

« Lève-toi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus être étudiant en art ? »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, et suite aux capacités limitées de son cerveau à cette heure tardive, mit un certain temps à comprendre de quoi son ami lui parlait.

« Si, mais...

-Mais rien. Je vais te montrer. »

Oui, chef. Bien, chef. S'il jugeait qu'aider un artiste quasi-désespéré était plus important que le sommeil d'un des soldats les plus compétents, ce n'était pas lui qui allait le contredire. Surtout qu'il était plutôt d'accord : il serait rester éveillé toute la nuit pour regarder Steve dessiner.

Il sorti finalement de son sac de couchage et s'assit en tailleur aux côté du super-soldat qui allait lui révéler les coulisses de son meilleur talent. Il se sentait comme un gamin de trois ans qui se prépare à surprendre le père Noël, ou un scientifique qui s'apprête à découvrir un des secrets de l'univers. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il observait, c'était Steve sortant un carnet et un crayon de papier.

« Bon, fais voir ce que tu sais faire.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir voir ça ? »

Il avait l'air sûr. Et bah, il n'allait pas être déçu. Comme Peggy était ce qu'il avait le plus observé, le brun tenta de la reproduire une énième fois. Il commença par inscrire un ovale qui devait former le visage de la jeune femme. Il s'appliqua sur les cheveux, essayant comme il pouvait de reproduire les mèches fines, utilisa la même précaution pour les yeux -qui furent cependant atroces. Ce dessin ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'agent, et c'est en grimaçant que Bucky ajouta un nez et de fines lèvres, puis un vague chapeau. C'était immonde. Bien que Steve le dit autrement.

« Il y a de l'idée. Les cheveux ne sont pas trop mals. »

Si, les cheveux étaient tout aussi ratés que le reste. Cap resta longuement sans un mot, dirigeant sa lampe torche exclusivement sur le dessin qu'il ne quittait pas non plus des yeux. Son acolyte l'imaginait à la recherche de compliments quand il était évident que rien n'était à garder de cette oeuvre d'art. Finalement, il se remit à murmurer.

« Essaye de moins appuyer sur le crayon, tes traits sont trop épais et pas assez précis. Tu réfléchis trop, laisse le geste aller de lui-même.

-D'accord, professeur. »

Barnes reprit le carnet et tenta d'appliquer ces conseils pendant que son « professeur » lui fournissait la lumière. Moins forcer sur la mine. Ca semblait facile, mais il avait l'impression que le crayon allait lui échapper. Il devait pourtant admettre que son ovale était déjà plus... ovale. Cette fois, il commença par les yeux qu'il réussit à rendre moins agressifs, moins du style Picasso. Pour les cheveux, il se sentait prêt à laisser « le geste aller de lui-même », à ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il voulait faire, mais à laisser la mine glisser sur le papier. La mine glissa un peu trop sur le papier.

« C'est n'importe quoi, Stevie, ça ressemble à rien.

-Mais si ! C'est déjà beaucoup mieux. Tu dois juste garder un certain contrôle. Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Aussitôt, la main si douée accompagna celle de Bucky dans ses mouvements. Guidé ainsi, ça semblait tout de suite plus facile. En fait, ça semblait aussi simple que lorsqu'il regardait Steve le faire. Maintenant, il était d'accord, les cheveux n'étaient pas trop mals. Dans la foulée, le blond lui montra comment reproduire le sourire, et ajouta même quelques traits afin de caractériser le modèle.

« Tu vois ?

-Ouais, je crois que j'ai compris le truc. »

D'un geste son troisième ovale fut dessiné. Une fois encore, les cheveux furent relégués à plus tard. Former le visage semblait plus important. Pendant que Bucky se concentrait sur sa tâche avec plus d'attention que jamais, Steve, en plus de tenir la lampe, se retrouvait fasciné par ce processus. Il y avait quelque chose de reposant dans cette activité et il comprenait maintenant un peu mieux pourquoi Bucky était tant ébahi quand c'était lui qui dessinait.

« Alors ? »

L'apprenti artiste tendait le carnet sous le yeux de l'expert, impatient du verdict. Pour une fois, ça ressemblait presque à Peggy Carter, et il n'aurait pas honte d'appeler cela sa première oeuvre.

« Et bah voilà. Continue de t'entraîner et -qui sait ?- peut-être que tu feras mieux que Captain America.

-Je fais déjà mieux que lui.

-Ah oui ? Dans quel domaine ?

-J'ai un meilleur sourire. »

Et comme pour le justifier, les lèvres de Bucky s'étirèrent en un sourire ravageur. Steve n'avait pas besoin de cette démonstration pour être convaincu, en fait, il était même certain que son ami avait prit cette peine uniquement pour la frime.

Cela faisait un mois que James Buchanan Barnes se faisait plus silencieux, comme si quelque chose d'autre occupait son esprit, quelque chose de plus important que toutes les missions qu'il avait eu. Et en effet, cela faisait un mois qu'il travaillait sur son dessin à lui. Il avait bataillé, et cette oeuvre s'était montrée un adversaire redoutable, mais il en était venu à bout, et il était temps de s'en vanter.

« Steve !

-Buck, il est deux heures du matin. »

Oui, il était d'accord : il aurait pu attendre le lendemain matin au lieu de débarquer dans la tente de son ami, c'était un acte de revanche tout à fait facile et gratuit, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'en serait privé.

« Je voulais juste te donner ça. »

Si Steve voulait lui répondre que c'était cool, mais que peu importait, il était crevé -c'était quoi cette idée de réveiller les gens au bout milieu de la nuit ?- il fut coupé dans son élan. Le papier que venait de lui donner Bucky était un dessin, et il pouvait facilement reconnaître le gamin gringalet qu'il représentait : celui-ci était en uniforme militaire et semblait prêt à mourir d'une crise d'asthme d'une minute à l'autre.


End file.
